


AU Snippet: Dark Deals

by Lady_Mischievous



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Mischievous/pseuds/Lady_Mischievous
Summary: A crime intertwines the worlds of humans and of magic and mages. To help Lothar and protect Khadgar, Medivh must pay a visit to the dark underbelly of his world.Important Note: This is a snippet I adapted a scene from a past RP I did with a friend. I took it and adapted it into a oneshot as a writing exercise.





	AU Snippet: Dark Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: This is a snippet I adapted a scene from a past RP I did with a friend. I took it and adapted it into a oneshot as a writing exercise.

Medivh looked over the dark pathway before him. It was an out of place cobblestone road hidden among the alleyways of an otherwise modern city. A chalk drawing of a spider on the wall of the passage caught Medivh’s attention. 

It wasn’t the first time Medivh had walked down this path. It’s location tended to shift and change from one place to another as though it had a mind of its own. When Medivh first set foot on the old cobblestone path, it was in Chicago where it nestled itself among the older buildings. Another time it beckoned him in the streets of London when he took a wrong turn. It sought out magi that wished to hear the secrets or knew well of the darker side of magick.

Medivh’s mouth formed a firm line as he gave a small sigh to steel himself. He then stepped onto the cobblestones of the dark path. He could feel himself being closed in from behind, no longer in Paris but some unknown pocket dimension. He continued forward, going deeper into the darkness, heading towards a door that was lit up by gas lamps that gave off an eerie blue light.

Soon enough Medivh found himself standing before the door, reaching up he wrapped his knuckles against its surface. A little slot that was at eye level with Medivh slid open, a pair of ruby red eyes peered out at him. The Magus then pulled out the letter from his jacket, making sure the wax seal could be seen. The red-eyed figure studied the seal briefly before shutting the slot with a sharp ‘snap’. The door finally opened and Medivh stepped inside.

Medivh found himself standing in a gothic style lobby. The door attendant walked over to him, offering to take his jacket and handing him what appeared to be a full, black funeral veil. It was enchanted to hide the faces of their wearers. An extra precaution for those that found themselves here. Much like the masquerade masks used for exotic auctions and other dubious events.

Medivh put the veil on before he was led further into the building.

The ‘Slaughtered Lamb’ was a nice little nook for the more dubious of magi, the room was thick with the scent of incense and the smoke of cigars and cigarettes made with _interesting_ herbs. Medivh quietly made his way past other guests, his eyes searching for one particular mage. He found them, entertaining other guests as he regaled his theory on some kind of dark art. Medivh walked closer and waited where he knew his informant would see him.

It didn’t take too long, upon noticing the Magus was there and waiting, the informant concluded his chat and excused himself. He then walked towards Medivh. “Ah, there you are. Come, let’s go somewhere more private…”

Medivh was led to a little corner of the room and waited for the man to open the hidden door. He was led into what looked like a mix between a rich, gothic study and Mage’s Laboratory. In the safety of privacy, Medivh removed his veil. “Hello, Kel’Thuzad.”

The fellow mage stood before Medivh and removed his own veil. Though older, he was clearly a handsome man with blue, glassy eyes. Kel’Thuzad was charming, well-liked among the magic community. It would be hard for anyone to believe such a bright, thoughtful man was the master of the Slaughtered Lamb. “It’s been far too long, my friend.”

Medivh’s mouth formed a firm line upon hearing the word ‘friend’ and bit back a comment. “I suppose you could say that, I try not to make it a habit of coming here.”

“A shame indeed.” Kel’Thuzad said with a small sigh. He then adopted a tone of concern. “Just know that ‘The Lamb’ is always open to you with all the pleasures that can sate your more...carnal needs.”

“If we may get to the business at hand?” Medivh said, steering the conversation right to the point. He was not about to let Kel’Thuzad control the conversation. Medivh then showed off the envelope. “You wrote that you had some information of interest?”

“Ah yes, that. I was surprised to hear that you were working with the police.”

“That’s because their case is involved in our part of the world.” Medivh explained, withholding the fact that Lothar was one in charge of the case.

“Indeed, I heard some human stumbled onto one of Galleywix’s auctions and got theirself killed.” Kel’Thuzad laughed, amused by such a disastrous turn of events. “Whispers are also saying that something quite valuable escaped during all the chaos. To be lost in such a big city, poor creature...or person?”

“I believe this was about the information _you_ could give _me_?”

“Of course, I’m more than happy to help a friend in need.” Kel’Thuzad said with a warm smile. “I did a little scouting on your behalf, a perk to having undead familiars. They can get to places that most can’t.” Kel’Thuzad walked to his desk and picked up a file folder, showing it off to the Magus. “I’ve found three locations that are connected with Gallywix’s Auctions.” He set the file down, keeping his hand on top of it. “One of them I would bet money on is the menagerie itself.”

Medivh eyed the folder before meeting Kel’Thuzad’s gaze. “And you have a high price in mind.”

“I _do_ hate to ask, but this _does_ put my own reputation on the line, should I be found out.” Kel’Thuzad explained.

“A fair enough reason.” Medivh agreed. “The matter is _what_ you would want from me in return and if what you’re offering is actually worth it.”

“I can assure you, it is.” Kel’Thuzad smirked. The magus was cunning, there was no doubt about it but so was Kel’Thuzad. “We both know how hard it is to get information on such things. Gallywix is more slippery than an eel and much more dangerous. Even for someone as talented as yourself, snooping around his affairs on your own could prove… _hazardous_ to your health.”

Medivh said nothing, he couldn’t deny that Kel’Thuzad had a point. A mage may have nature and reality-bending power at their fingertips but they were still only mortal. A well-timed bullet or an attack when they eventually let their guard down could easily be death for a mage. Medivh was dancing along that line already simply by keeping Khadgar. Taking him into his home, under his wing, was like he had painted a large target on his own back. 

A mental image of Khadgar flickered in Medivh’s mind. Those worried, sky-blue eyes when they first met--

“You seem a little distracted, my friend.” Kel’Thuzad said, his breath tickling Medivh’s ear.

Medivh’s heart skipped a beat before it sank like a stone. With a jolt, he stepped back only to find Kel’Thuzad was still next to his desk with his hand atop the folder. Medivh cursed himself for letting his guard slip.

“From what I’ve been hearing, you might be setting yourself up for an unfortunate end.” Kel’Thuzad began as he lightly tapped his finger against the surface of the folder. “While I had them hunt for this information, they stumbled upon something that ties you to this case. They whisper that you got your hands on a ‘rare prize’, something that Gallywix himself would be _very_ interested in.” He watched Medivh for any reaction. “I’d be willing to take such a _burden_ off your hands in trade for this information. It could benefit both of us, you get what you need for your investigation, my establishment gets a new pet.”

“I do hate to burst your bubble but that’s _not_ an option.” Medivh didn’t bother to mask his annoyance any further. “He’s _not_ a pet.”

“But of course, you’re calling him your apprentice.” Kel’Thuzad gave a short, amused laugh as though he had just heard a joke. “Well then, if not your precious pet, then what will you offer me?”

Medivh went over his options, playing scenarios over in his head of courses of actions he could take. They all ended poorly. Threats were useless, Kel’Thuzad was empowered while fellow magi had their magic considerably dampened while inside The Slaughtered Lamb. He looked back to Kel’Thuzad, the fellow mage had a predatory look in his eyes.

“Perhaps I may offer a vial of my blood?” Medivh suggested. “With a heritage like mine, it would make for a valuable reagent. One that could fetch a hefty price or for you to use in whatever spellwork you’re experimenting with.”

The offering of blood was no small price to a mage. One’s blood carried their power and essence, it held not only their own history but that of all the ancestors that came before them. At that, the corner of Kel’Thuzad’s mouth twitched, a small tell of interest in the offer. It was a little relieving to Medivh but he dare not lower his guard.

Kel’Thuzad was quiet as he mentally weighed the offered price. Medivh watched him carefully while keeping a cool composure. It was when Kel’Thuzad’s smile grew and regained that faux warmth that Medivh felt his stomach twist.

“Of course, that’s a most wonderful offering but alas, it’s still a little short.” Kel’Thuzad said while stepping towards Medivh. “However, if I may add a little indulgence then it’s certainly a fair trade.”

Kel’Thuzad’s glassy blue eyes scanned over the fellow mage with a hint of admiration. It was no secret between the two that he was fond of Medivh but Kel’Thuzad’s fondness came with its dangers. He reached out to touch him but a quick glare from the magus made Kel’Thuzad draw his hand back. Medivh was so willful, like his mother, Aegwynn. The thought of having him in a position where he had to obey, where he was completely at his mercy was _thrilling_. It only made Kel’Thuzad more certain, perhaps even giddy, in his demands.

“I’ll admit, I’m a man of ‘peculiar’ tastes.” Kel’Thuzad began. “Not many willingly allow me to divulge in them.”

Medivh frowned at him before breaking eye contact. He was fully aware of what the man’s ‘tastes’ were, the thought alone was enough to make his skin crawl. “Yes, you’d certainly like _me_ in _that_ position, wouldn’t you?”

“You give me what I want, I’ll give you what you want, it’s a perfectly fair trade.”

Medivh chewed on his lower lip a little. He knew he should just walk away, just go about things on his own. But to leave now with what Kel’Thuzad knew of Khadgar would undoubtedly come back to bite him later. Medivh couldn’t afford to leave this as a loose end. “Might I add one more condition?”

“Oh?” Kel’Thuzad blinked, a little surprised. “This tips the scales a bit but let’s hear it.”

“I know people will get curious and start to snoop, be it Gallywix or someone else. I want you to withhold information that involves my apprentice.” Medivh paused and took a breath to steel himself for what he was about to do. “In return, I offer myself to you for the entire night.”

For the first time during their entire meeting, Kel’Thuzad looked flabbergasted. It took a moment for him to recompose himself, mostly. “The _whole_ night?”

“From sunset to sunrise.”

“You honestly _care_ for this ‘Khadgar’, don’t you?” Kel’Thuzad said, his surprise tinted with the slightest hint of envy. “Watch yourself Medivh, your heart is--”

“Do we have a deal or not?” Medivh interrupted, wrestling back some control from Kel’Thuzad. “I need an answer now or I will walk out that door and take my chances. You’ll _never_ have another offer like _this_ from me again.” Medivh took a couple of steps towards the door of Kel’Thuzad’s office. “Going once…” He locked eyes with the man, as he reached for the knob of the door. “...Going twice…”

“V-Very well!” Kel’Thuzad said abruptly. “I accept your generous offering. I’ll have a contract written up, it’ll be signed by us both after sunrise, _binding us together_ in this agreement.”

Reluctantly, Medivh released his hold on the doorknob. He looked back at Kel’Thuzad who motioned towards a nearby couch and waited expectantly. Medivh, keeping a collected appearance, walked over to it and took a seat.

“Lie down and relax.” Kel’Thuzad said while he rolled up one of his sleeves. There was a tattoo of a spider on his forearm. “Wake up, my darling, we have a new playmate.” 

Kel’Thuzad gently brushed his fingers over it, as though petting a real creature. The tattoo twitched and began to move like a cartoon projected on a screen. The spider rose up from Kel’Thuzad’s skin, taking on a physical form. Medivh swallowed but did everything he could to appear calm, his own pride refused to give Kel’Thuzad the satisfaction of seeing him in fear. He did Kel’Thuzad requested and lied himself down on the couch. He tried to keep his eyes on the ceiling above, anything to keep his mind off of what was happening.

“You’ll like Maexxna, I’m sure. She’s certainly excited to get _acquainted_ with such a handsome man like you.” Kel’Thuzad lifted Medivh’s shirt and pushed it up towards his chest, leaving his exposed belly. He placed his hand against Medivh’s skin and allowed Maexxna to crawl onto him. “Oh my, she suits your complexion wonderfully.”

The prickling feeling of Maexxna against his skin finally forced him to look down at her. Eight beady eyes met his own, causing a gasp to escape him. Without warning, Maexxna began to sink into Medivh’s skin, reappearing as a tattoo. Medivh tensed in sudden pain as he felt the spider invade his body. Maexxna’s tattoo spread, gradually claiming more space on Medivh’s skin. She slipped underneath his clothing, bringing the feeling of thousands of tiny spiders crawling within that Magus’ skin. Medivh’s body began to convulse as it tried in vain to fight off the invader. 

Dizziness crashed Medivh like rolling tidal wave. Lightheaded and feeling weaker it suddenly hit him just what the spider’s purpose was. Maexxna was devouring his mana from within, draining him of magic and energy, taking his ability to fight back, to _move_. His movements slowed as his body began to grow colder and numb. Medivh’s heart hammered in his chest as more control was stripped from him by the second. 

He was dying.

The cold touch of Kel’Thuzad’s hands rested on both sides of Medivh’s face as the mage made him look at him. His voice was smooth and gentle as he spoke, almost having a hypnotic quality to it. “Now, now, no need to be afraid, just sit back and let it happen.”

Medivh felt so tired as he listened to Kel’Thuzad speaking to him soothingly, his heart began to slow into a lulled pace. It slowed just enough to be at death’s doorstep but kept its pace, keeping him from crossing into the abyss.

“Good, that’s it…” Kel’Thuzad then looked over his shoulder to a skeletal familiar that stood waiting. “Take him down to the autopsy room.” He then looked back at Medivh before he continued. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to cut you up, you’re going to be my little doll for a while.” Kel’Thuzad took a little of Medivh’s long hair and felt it between his fingers. He smiled at its soft feel but made a mental note of some split ends. “I have some things I’d like you to try.”

**-o-o-o-**

It was odd to Khadgar after waking up late in the morning and finding the apartment eerily quiet. Throughout the time he had lived with Medivh, he’d come to know certain routines, sounds, and scents that came with living there. By now Medivh either would have woken Khadgar up, cooked breakfast, or be feeding his ‘bird friends’. There was nothing except Khadgar and a couple of warbling ravens perched at the window.

Medivh was simply not home.

Instinct washed over Khadgar like a rolling wave from the sea, something felt off. It pushed the cloudiness of sleep away. With a quick around their apartment, he noticed that things seemed untouched since yesterday. Growing unease made Khadgar’s stomach twist itself into a knot of anxiety. He searched for his cellphone, hoping to call and get ahold of the missing magus. Upon finding it, Khadgar saw that someone had been messaging him already.

_Lothar > Is Med with you? He’s not answering his phone. _

It was Lothar, which would have been a relief if it wasn’t for what he typed. Medivh wasn’t with him either. Khadgar nervously chewed on his lower lip as he typed out a reply.

_Khadgar >_ _No. Looks like he wasn’t here at all last night._

Lothar answered immediately, likely the man had been waiting with his phone, ready for a reply.

_Lothar >_ _Are you serious?_

Khadgar watched as the messenger app showed Lothar typing, then stopping, then typing again. He could imagine Lothar struggling to find the right words to send.

_Lothar > Go and wait in the lobby of the building. I’ll come to pick you up. _

_Khadgar > I want to wait for him here. _

_Lothar > I’m not going to sugarcoat this for you. He might not be coming back. _

_Lothar > It’s dangerous for you to be alone if Med’s gone. _

Khadgar’s throat felt tight and his heart grew heavy as he read those words. In the back of his mind, he had always known it was a possibility for him to lose what he gained in staying with Medivh in one form or another. People just didn’t stay in his life, it was like he was cursed. Now Lothar would take him but how long would that last?

“Calm down, Khadgar…” he told himself as he tried to stop his mind from catastrophizing things. Khadgar took a deep breath and released it as a sigh as he tried to focus his thoughts. “Med’s not dead, he’s just not home ye--”

The sound of someone fumbling with the knob of the apartment door caused the words to die in Khadgar’s throat. The mageling stared, his eyes grew wide as anxiety flooded through his veins like poison. Khadgar raised his hands before him, they crackled with arcane energy that sparked into an orb, ready to be thrown at the invader. He might have been afraid but this was _their home_ and Khadgar would be damned if he didn’t at least try to protect it.

The door swung open, Khadgar hesitated before he raised his hands, ready to fire and--

“T-Trust…?”

Khadgar blinked at hearing the pet name. His eyes widened in shock when he found himself staring at Medivh. He was awfully pale and using the wall next to him for support but it was him! He was home! 

The crackling orb of arcane energy fizzled out and Khadgar hurried over to the magus. “What happened?! You...You didn’t come home and Lothar said--”

“C-Cold…”

“H-huh…?” Khadgar gave a confused blink at the seemingly random word. It was then that he noticed that Medivh was shivering. Khadgar moved on instinct and was at the magus’s side. When he touched Medivh he could feel the coldness radiating off of him, like ice brought into a warm room. “You feel like ice! What happened to you?!”

Medivh didn’t answer. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Khadgar, pulling him into a desperate embrace. The file he had gone through so much trouble to get was dropped onto the floor and forgotten. Medivh was so cold and numb, he needed warmth, he needed to feel again. Khadgar struggled to stay standing, eventually toppling over sending them both to the floor.

Khadgar found himself staring up at the ceiling, it took him a second to realize just what happened. He looked at Medivh, he needed help, he needed _him_. “Okay Khadgar, get your shit together…”

He thought for a moment, Medivh needed to be warmed up. This was potentially hypothermia but did mages suffer from that kind of thing like regular humans did? Khadgar did remember seeing Medivh wielding ice abilities before.

  
It was then that Khadgar realized something. Medivh always had a certain presence about him that Khadgar could feel. His power, his magic, it was _gone_. That thought made Khadgar feel a little sick, Medivh was clinging to him powerless and vulnerable. Much like Khadgar had when they first met, it was now his turn to protect Medivh.

**-The End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
